Mistletoe Mania
by Ster J
Summary: Spock finds it hard to deal with an infestation of mistletoe on the ship. Christine Chapel is assigned to help him. *sigh*


Title: Mistletoe Mania  
Author: Ster Julie  
Codes: TOS; Sp, Ch; Mistletoe challenge  
Rating: [G]  
Part 1 of 1

Summary: Spock finds it hard to deal with an infestation of mistletoe on the ship. Christine Chapel is assigned to help him. *sigh*

--ooOoo--

Spock decided that he now understood the term "walking the gauntlet."

The ceilings of the _Enterprise_'s corridorswere infested with--of all things--_Phoradendron flavescens, _more commonly known as "mistletoe," and the illogically emotional humans were using the event as an excuse for amorous behavior. Glares, disapproving looks, and even threats of disciplinary action proved ineffective. (And it didn't help that the majority of the command staff were all too happy to participate in said amorous behavior!) Unsuspecting crewmembers passing unaware beneath the green sprigs fell prey to so-called "kissing bandits."

Spock had found it necessary to walk in a random zig-zag pattern down the halls and common areas to avoid being kissed. He was dismayed when Kirk refused to declare the Bridge a "buss-free" zone.

"No deal, Spock," a smiling captain had replied. "Consider it incentive to finding a way to getting the plant off the ship."

Spock consulted the computer for assistance, but found more lore than science as a result.

_*Mistletoe is another important plant that is used in many holiday traditions surrounding the winter solstice. Druids believed that anything found growing on an oak tree had been sent from heaven and mistletoe found on oaks was especially sacred. In the Celtic language, mistletoe means "All heal" and it was thought to possess miraculous healing powers and hold the soul of the host tree. Mistletoe would be hung over the entry into peoples' homes and atop doorways within their homes as a token of good will and peace to all comers. It is said that when warring Viking armies met under a tree in which mistletoe occurred that they would cease battle for the remainder of that day. Today, many people still hang mistletoe in their homes and couples kiss when they meet under the mistletoe. In some traditions each time a couple kiss under the mistletoe a single white berry is removed and the kissing ceases when the final berry is removed. There is a myth associated with this practice that stated if any unmarried women of the household went unkissed during the hanging of the mistletoe, they would not marry in the coming year. (__./wildflowers/plant-of-the-week/winter___)*_

The final blow had been when he was assigned Christine Chapel as his research assistant. He doubted that the nurse would be able to separate the emotional trappings of the mistletoe and her feelings for him from the project. His doubts were confirmed when she entered the lab, cheeks aflame.

"Nurse?" he asked when he saw her discomfiture. "If you feel unable to work with me on this project, I will ask for another partner."

Chapel's cheeks blushed even deeper. "A moment, sir," she murmured. She desperately stopped her chin from quivering. After taking several deep breaths, her face cleared, her head raised and she strode confidently over to his side.

Spock began to wonder if Chapel had studied emotional control with a Vulcan master.

"I'm ready, sir," she stated. "I just overheard some snide remarks about the two of us working together. Let's prove them wrong, shall we?"

Spock nodded once and began to work.

Several hours later, Spock and Chapel discovered that the mistletoe was actually the result of a replicator accident. The plant had adapted itself to grow along electrical lines and force itself out of the tiniest cracks in the jointed ceiling panels. It was a nuisance, nothing more. A quick burst of electricity killed the main roots, and the parts of the plant which hung below the panels shriveled up and fell. Spock and Chapel exchanged a satisfied look.

A sprig of the parasitic plant chose that moment to fall on Chapel's head. Spock reached out to gently remove it from her hair. Chapel's hand locked with his as they gazed at one another.

Spock saw before him a human woman who had been much maligned and labeled a lovesick, hopeless romantic. She was none of these things, Spock decided. She was intelligent, competent, thorough, faithful and quite aesthetically pleasing. It pained him that he was the source of some of her pain.

Spock looked to the sprig of mistletoe they both held above and thought about all the traditions he read about it. Placing a finger under her chin, Spock leaned in and chastely kissed her cheek.

"Thank you for your assistance," he said in a low voice.

Chapel lowered her head and blushed again.

"Do you think we 'proved them wrong'?" Spock continued.

Chapel smiled brilliantly at him and replied, "Oh, we certainly did." She looked at the plants now littering the floor. "Now to track down who is responsible for this," she said in a threatening voice.

"I have already ascertained the culprit and have sent Captain Kirk my recommendation for disciplinary action."

"Which is?" Chapel asked.

"Ensign Ricky will personally pick up each and every plant by hand and dispose of them," Spock replied smugly. "I estimate that it will take him 72 hours to clear the entire ship."

Chapel fingered the stem in she held as she recalled the gentle brush of Spock's warm lips on her cheek.

"I think I'll help him with this one," she murmured.

-END-


End file.
